Don'tDream it's over
by lyneloveless
Summary: Essa é uma fic sobre os caminhos misteriosos e muitas vezes contraditórios do amor...muito drama e confusões.Shun X Hyoga. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de começar minha 2ªfic gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentários que vocês deixaram na minha 1ªfic, suas opiniões são muito importantes para que eu possa (tentar) escrever melhor!Obrigada a todos! XD_

_Quero dedicar essa fic, a uma pessoa muito especial e em memória da história que vivemos juntos, muitos sentimentos,diálogos,cartas e ações que fizeram parte da nossa história estão presentes nessa fic. Apenas uma forma de desculpar-me silenciosamente, já que provavelmente ele nunca lerá essa fic, um meio de dizer que sinto muito por tudo que ti fiz sofrer ,você ainda estápresente em meus pensamentos,mas não quero que olhe pra trás. Seja feliz!_

_**Don't... Dream it's over**_

_Capitulo I – Confissões no gelo_

**Sibéria, Rússia.**

No meio de um gélido deserto um rapaz loiro sentado numa alta geleira olha fixamente para um colar com um lindo crucifixo incrustado com diamantes, que segurava no meio das mãos, sussurrava palavras como uma oração, um desabafo, uma confissão para alguém que já não estava mais presente com ele:

- Mamãe…

- Gostaria tanto que a senhora estivesse aqui neste momento para me ajudar, me confortar, me aconselhar… Mamãe o que devo fazer? Eu não sei… Será que agi certo? Eu não sei… As coisas aconteceram de um modo tão rápido e tão natural que quando me dei conta já estava ali fazendo parte de mim… ainda é tudo muito confuso dentro de mim… só você poderia compreender e me ouvir neste momento.Desde de muito pequeno eu já conheci o que era dor quando a senhora partiu, logo em seguida fui mandado para o Japão, um lugar estranho pra mim, foi como se tivessem me jogado num abismo escuro e se isso não bastasse queriam que eu me transformasse num cavaleiro e durantes anos eu treinei arduamente, sangrei e meu coração foi tornando-se cada vez mais frio e congelado. Existia apenas uma pequena chama acesa em mim, era você mamãe que a mantinha acesa e a esperança de vê-la novamente. Depois de ter conseguido me tornar um forte cavaleiro, isso também fez com que eu me fechasse para o mundo porém foi aí que conheci aquilo que as pessoas chamam de amizade verdadeira eu encontrei quatro verdadeiros amigos que me ajudaram a quebrar um pouco o gelo do meu coração, mesmo que eles não saibam, me ajudaram muito, com a amizade deles eu consegui sentir aquilo que achava que nunca mais poderia sentir :confiança, carinho, amizade. Eu sou muito grato a eles por isso!

Mas quando tudo parecia estar bem, eu aprendia a ser mais sociável e a gostar das pessoas, novamente fui jogado no abismo, outra tragédia me aconteceu, meus dois mestres, o Cavaleiro de Cristal e Camus de Aquário morreram e o pior, morreram em meus braços, através das minhas mãos...

Assim como você mamãe eles sacrificaram suas vidas para me proteger e me salvar._Por que isso? Porque as pessoas que amo têm que morrer para me salvar?_

Cheguei ao fundo do poço...Eu não conseguia mais viver com esses pensamentos me circulando...Tudo culpa minha...O sentimento de culpa estava me afundando mais e mais me levando a cada dia eu perdia o gosto pela vida, os dias eram vazios e eu não encontrava mais sentido em estar vivo. Foi então que vi um pequeno foco caloroso de luz no meio da escuridão, que queria me manter vivo e me estendeu a mão alva e delicada, enxugou minhas lágrimas e cuidou dos meus ferimentos...Eu não sei ao certo como tudo começou, nós ficamos amigos, ele era meu amigo assim como os outros eram, mas naquele momento Shun foi o mais dedicado e prestativo dos amigos, até hoje eu me pergunto se possa existir no mundo pessoa mais doce, meiga e generosa. E seguramente eu lhe digo que não há.

Aqueles dois pontos esverdeados, brilhantes, incrustados como jóias raras no seu delicado rosto, cheios de compaixão, sinceridade e ternura focalizavam a minha presença, acompanhados da voz calma e melodiosa que saia da pequenina boca proferindo palavras de conforto e afeição.Os finos e longos braços me envolviam ternamente transmitindo o mais puro calor humano.

É disso que me lembro. Só disso que me lembro. E acho que foi deste modo que tudo começou, uma amizade que foi crescendo, nos preenchendo, tomando nossos corações, nos fazendo perceber que nossas almas se completavam porque era isso que sentíamos quando estávamos juntos. Nos sentíamos completos. Nada mais parecia existir ou importar. O silêncio era nosso idioma.Nada precisava ser dito.

Depois de tantas dores, de ter perdido tantas pessoas queridas, achei que meu coração não fosse mais capaz de gostar de alguém e então Shun apareceu, sua presença acendeu meu coração, encheu-me de esperanças e mostrou-me que eu era capaz de gostar e ir além, talvez fosse também capaz de amar. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje quando percebemos tudo...

_Lembro-me de ser uma bela tarde de verão, eu estava deitado em um pequeno rochedo na praia olhando o céu com os pensamentos perdidos._

_- Hyoga vem jogar futebol de areia com a gente! – Seiya chacoalhava os braços e gritava_

_- Não, obrigada Seiya.Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo..._

_- Ei Hyoga..._

_- Eu já falei que eu não quero jogar! Que saco! – eu gritei sem ver quem me chamava._

_- Calma Hyoga, hihi.Sou eu, Shun! Eu também não quero jogar.Posso subir aí?_

_- Claro!_

_Eu gostava muito de conversar com Shun, nessa época nós estávamos muito amigos, apesar de eu ser tão calado e introvertido, tínhamos muitas coisas em comum, diversões e pensamentos em comum - e existia algo mais que não época eu não sabia o que era, futuramente saberia que também um sentimento nos aproximaria ainda mais._

_- Que bonita a vista daqui! – Andrômeda disse alegremente olhando as nuvens espalhadas no céu azul_

_- É bem bonita sim!_

_- Que foi Hyoga você está triste?_

_- Ah nada não...Só o de sempre._

_- Eu já ti falei que você tem que se animar né? Senão você nunca vai conseguir sair dessa depressão._

_- E quem disse que eu quero sair...eu não me importo_

_- Hyoga não fale assim...você tem uma vida inteira pela frente,eu sei que você sofreu bastante, mas você ainda é novo e vai superar essa...garanto que daqui a pouco já tá até arranjando namorada!_

_- Huf...namorada,Shun? Até parece..._

_- E por que não?_

_- Porque ninguém se apaixonaria por mim._

_- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?_

_Shun levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para mim e neste instante algo dentro de mim despertou de imediato._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?- eu perguntei surpreso com a minha própria pergunta!_

_- Ah...bem...é que ...Olha só pra você, bonito, legal...que garota que não se interessaria não é? Eu já vi várias meninas olhando pra você..._

_- Ah...sei lá..eu nunca vi..E também não ligo_

_- Você não pensa em namorar? Em se apaixonar? _

_- Às vezes eu penso, mas como eu te disse eu acho que ninguém se apaixonaria por mim._

_- Hyoga você está enganado muito enganado.** – **ele parecia saber algo a mais que eu_

_- Eu enganado? Que piada! Diga-me então porque tô enganado..._

_Ele não disse, apenas olhou-me. Olhou-me profundamente nos olhos, eu nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos verdes tão de perto.Nós ficamos nos olhando não sei por quanto tempo, o tempo parou naquele instante, ouvia sua respiração ficar mais apressada e foi então que ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me. 'Meu Deus que loucura era aquela!Ele me beijou e eu estava correspondendo', minha razão debatia-se – me lembro de pensar: 'O que estou fazendo?' - Mas meu corpo e minha alma correspondiam ao beijo da forma mais natural possível, como se aquele momento fosse esperado há muito tempo._

_O beijo não parecia ter fim até que Shun soltou meus lábios e saiu correndo velozmente, o meu corpo levantou-se quase por instinto para ir atrás dele, mas dessa vez minha razão conseguiu detê-lo; eu fiquei ali estático tentando entender o que havia acontecido, tentando compreender porque eu havia correspondido ao beijo._

_Permaneci ali a tarde toda e quando me dei conta já era noitee hora do jantar. Como que a gente ia se encarar depois daquilo? Do beijo...Por um lado eu queria conversar, mas por outro eu tinha medo do que ele me falaria, do que eu falaria...ainda era muito imaturo para entender o que se iniciara naquele momento, eu não sabia de nada. Inconscientemente minha alma constara o que acontecia, porém meu lado racional tentava fugir e inventava mil e uma desculpas para não acreditar no que minha alma sussurrava... Aquilo poderia ter sido apenas um acesso de amizade, um momento de euforia, um sentimento confuso._

_O fato é que aquele beijo mexeu muito comigo e isso eu não conseguia deixar de sentir, era um sentimento bom, puro, que me fazia ter vontade de acreditar que o mundo poderia ser diferente, que a minha vida poderia ser diferente, poderia ser melhor e com isso eu me sentia mais confuso.Entrei na mansão e subi direto para meu quarto, me joguei na cama, enfiei o travesseiro na cabeça, para tentar conter os pensamentos que martelavam na minha cabeça, eu me virava de um lado para o outro e só me vinha as cenas do beijo, o rosto fino, a boca quente e delicada...Eu não parava de pensar, cheguei a conclusão que tinha que resolver aquela situaçãoe ia ser naquele instante, já era de madrugada, fui até o quarto de Shun, demorou alguns segundos até a pequena e esguia silhueta de Andrômeda trajando pijama, aparecer na porta,esfregando os olhos sonolentos ._

_- Ãh quem é? O que aconteceu?...Hyoga!- ele disse arrumando os cabelos bagunçados. _

_- Desculpe-me pela hora...Mas... mas podemos conversar?_

_- Oh sim claro! Entre..._

_Entrei no quarto e me sentei na cama desarrumada e Shun sentou tímido na cama, não muito próximo de mim.Um minuto de silêncio aterrorizante se passou._

_- Olha Hyoga me desculpe e..._

_- Acho que a gente devia com..._

_Falamos no mesmo instante e soltamos risos nervosos da situação em que nos encontrávamos._

_- Bom...eu vim aqui porque eu queria entender o que foi exatamente o que aconteceu entre nós, quer dizer , hoje lá na praia._

_- Desculpe-me Hyoga, eu não sei o que me deu, me desculpe eu me descontrolei, estávamos ali só nós dois, você dizendo que ninguém nunca te amaria eu não agüentei e te beijei me desculpe – enquanto Shun falava rapidamente, seus olhos enchiam-se de água_

_- Como assim 'não se agüentou'? _

_- É eu não agüentei! – as lágrimas já rolavam sucessivamente – Sabe por quê? Porque eu... eu gosto de você, porque EU TE AMO ...eu não suportei ouvir você falar que ninguém gostava de você...eu gosto...isso acontece a um tempo, eu não sei quando começou eu só sei que quando me dei conta meu coração disparava toda vez que te via, me enchia de alegria cada vez que você sorria pra mim ...eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar em você...Eu te amo, e entendo que depois de ouvir isso você não vai querer mais ser meu amigo, eu não sei como vai ser isso, mas eu não poderia mais esconder isso e..._

_Foi então que eu o beijei impedindo-o de continuar a falar, e a gente se beijou e beijou, não parávamos de nos beijar e a cada novo beijo eu sentia meu coração pulsar mais forte, uma paz serena e um gostoso calor invadiam meu corpo._

_Será que isso era amor? Eu não sabia ainda, eu só sabia que estava me sentindo maravilhosamente bem!_

_Quando finalmente paramos de nos beijar e retomamos o fôlego, Shun me olhava surpreso e quem não estava entendendo nada agora era ele._

_- Hyoga! ...Eu não estou entendendo..._

_- Eu confesso que nem eu estou entendendo porque fiz isso, eu não sei bem o que é, não sei o que me deu...Só sei que é uma coisa boa que estou sentindo não sei ao certo o que é...Só sei que é um sentimento muito bom uma coisa que eu nunca senti...mas eu quero sentir isso, eu quero ir adiante, quero aprender com você porque eu me sinto bem, eu me sinto bem com você..._

Foi assim que tudo começou mamãe, num dia de verão eu descobri que uma pessoa maravilhosa me amava, que queria permanecer ao meu lado e cuidar de mim, era tudo tão novo pra mim, pra nós dois e nos descobrimos juntos, sensações maravilhosas que eu não sabia que era capaz de sentir! Eu estava feliz, muito feliz!

Mamãe você deve estar se perguntando porque eu estou dizendo que 'estava feliz'...É porque tudo isso agora pertence ao passado, ao passado. Sei que parece confuso e contraditório o que estou falando, se eu 'estava feliz' por que não segui em frente? Nós estávamos felizes sim, tudo corria aparentemente bem, mas de um dia para o outro uma dúvida instalou-se em mim, e ela foi crescendo, tomando espaço dentro de mim.

Eu via aquele anjo olhando pra mim todos os dias, sorrindo, brincando, me acariciando, sempre dizendo e demonstrando que me amava, e em cada momento desse um misto de dúvida e medo me invadia: _'Será que eu gosto dele tanto assim como ele gosta de mim? E se eu fazê-lo sofrer?'_

Tentava afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia, eles perseguiam-me. Eu também lembrava da minha própria maldição, que aos meus olhos me parece uma maldição; todas as pessoas que eu gostava e que gostaram de mim, se sacrificaram por mim e morreram...E uma vez para me salvar, Shun resolveu sacrificar sua vida e quase morreu. Então decidi que isso não aconteceria de novo.Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo, eu não ia suportar perde mais uma pessoa desde modo. Só a idéia desse pensamento, me consumia e eu não deixaria que isso acontecesse.Não mais.

E tomei uma decisão. Iria terminar tudo entre nós, antes que isso pudesse acontecer, eu sei que o faria sofrer, mas esse sofrimento iria passar, ele ia com certeza conhecer outra pessoa melhor do que eu, que cuidasse dele, que lhe falasse todos os dias 'eu te amo', coisas que sou incapaz de fazer, e então ele se apaixonaria novamente e seria feliz, muito feliz. Lembrando de mim apenas como um namorico juvenil.

Talvez essa minha decisão tivesse também um pouco de medo, medo de me descobrir uma pessoa sensível, medo de me descobrir como um humano comum que pudesse amar. Eu, mamãe, que toda minha vida só tive tristezas e vivi desgraças, quando me deparei com a felicidade abrindo-me um largo sorriso, tive medo, medo de ser enganado, de enganar meu anjo, e sofrer ainda mais. Contudo, eu tomei essa decisão principalmente porque queria ver Shun feliz, com uma pessoa que realmente o amasse e cuidasse dele assim como ele me fazia. Sim, eu abri mão de tudo.

Levei alguns meses para tomar essa decisão, ensaiei milhares de vezes o que falaria a ele, tentei outras mil a falar lhe o que eu queria, mas tudo em vão, as palavras entalavam na garganta, eu um covarde, não conseguia olhar naqueles olhos e dizer tudo que eu estava sentindo, nunca fui mestre em falar de sentimentos.Provavelmente ele não ia compreender meus motivos, só quem tem um coração frio como o meu e que já conheceu a dor e o vazio saberia, e ele um anjo, uma alma doce nunca sentiu o coração vazio porque ele ama tudo e a todos. Então percebi que eu não conseguiria falar e achei que com palavras escritas me sairia melhor que com faladas. Então escrevi uma carta, tenho aqui em um dos bolsos uma cópia que faço questão de reler incontáveis vezes para não esquecer o real motivo de ter feito o que fiz...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo II E Ele se foi... _

**Mansão Kido, Japão**.

**Dia anterior – Noite**

Hyoga estava na sala principal da mansão, deitado num dos sofás, a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, olhava para o teto compenetrado em seus pensamentos, foi retirado de seu estado meditativo pela voz doce e alegre de Andrômeda chamando-lhe:

- Hyoga que você está fazendo aí sozinho?- Shun apareceu sorridente indo de encontro a Cisne e puxa um dos braços do cavaleiro – Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa, não gosto de ti ver assim, vem...

Hyoga não respondeu de imediato, olhou por instantes a pequena figura a sua frente, havia um brilho em seus olhos que parecia despedir-se de Andrômeda.

- Que foi amor? Ei Terra chamando Hyoga, Terra chamando Hyoga!

- Oh me desculpe, estava viajando...

- É percebi T.T...Ultimamente você anda "viajando" muito, fica quieto pelos cantos, o que está acontecendo hein?

- Nada, já disse que não é nada.Diga-me você, o que você estava fazendo de bom? Esses dias, só vejo você com esse livro aí.

- Esquivando-se né, tudo bem, quando você quiser falar sobre o assunto você sabe que estou aqui sempre ao seu lado...Comprei esse livro dias atrás, é de uma poetisa bem conhecida Florbela Espanca.

- As poesias são engraçadas como o nome dela?

- Ah bobo n.n , grande parte das poesias dela são tristes isso sim, mas também tem umas lindas sobre o amor.

- Então deita aqui no meu colo e recita uma pra mim

- Claro! Ah essa aqui, _'Súplica'_:

_'Olha pra mim, amor, olha pra mim;  
Meus olhos andam doidos por te olhar!  
Cega-me com o brilho de teus olhos  
Que cega ando eu há muito por te amar. _

_O meu colo é ninho imaculado  
Duma brancura casta que entontece;  
Tua linda cabeça loira e bela  
Deita em meu colo, deita e adormece!_

_Os meus braços são brancos como o linho  
Quando os cerro de leve, docemente...  
Oh! Deixa-me prender-te e enlear-te  
Nessa cadeia assim eternamente! ... _

_Vem para mim, amor...Ai não despreze  
A minha adoração de escrava louca!  
Só te peço que deixes exalar  
Meu último suspiro na tua boca!...'(Florbela Espanca)_

- Lindo né? Hyoga! Você está aéreo de novo!

Hyoga olhava para o teto novamente, não ouvira o que Andrômeda acabara de dizer, em seus ouvidos ainda ecoavam cada palavra da poesia.Shun olhou preocupado para o amado,_ 'O que estaria acontecendo?O que está tomando tanto espaço nos pensamentos dele?'_, aproximou-se do rosto de Hyoga, acariciou os cabelos loiros e olhou-o nos olhos:

- '_Olha pra mim, amor, olha pra mim'..._Diga-me o está acontecendo, porque você está assim?_ 'Vem pra mim, amor' _deixe-me ajudar você

- Shun..._'só te peço que deixes exalar meu último suspiro na tua boca...'_

- Hyoga por que você está falando isso?Por que 'último suspiro'?

- Shhhhhh...Não fala mais nada Shun, não fala só me beija...

Apesar de toda preocupação que está afligindo Andrômeda, ele não resistiu ao pedido de Cisne e deixou-se envolver pelos beijos quentes, pelos braços fortes do amado que o conduziram até o quarto onde podiam ficar mais à vontade e entregarem-se ao desejo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Andrômeda dormia confortavelmente nos braços de seu amado, depois de terem feito amor, logo, devido ao cansaço caiu em sono profundo. Cisne que até então permanecia de olhos fechados os abriu, quando percebeu que Shun dormia pesadamente e não acordaria, então com delicadeza tirou o corpo que estava sob o seu e depositou-o na cama macia. Levantou tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, vestiu jeans e uma camiseta, pegou o livro que estava no criado mudo de Andrômeda e foi em direção ao seu antigo quarto, acendeu uma pequena luminária em cima da escrivaninha retirou da gaveta um caderno com rascunhos, permaneceu algum tempo olhando os rascunhos, mas sem lê-los, abriu o livro que tinha trazido consigo, sentou-se na escrivaninha e leu algumas páginas '_Realmente há muitos poemas tristes nesse livro', _copiou nos rascunhos um poema que se identificou e começou a ler os rascunhos que tinha feito durante as ultimas semanas, suspirou e passou a limpo tudo que havia escrito .Logo que terminou, leu todo o conteúdo da carta que havia feito, colocou num envelope. '_Agora não há mais volta, está feito'._ Voltou para o quarto com a carta nas mãos, entrou silenciosamente, pegou sua mochila que já estava arrumada embaixo da cama, e colocou o envelope sob seu travesseiro. Olhou para Andrômeda dormindo, beijou levemente os cabelos esverdeados e andou em direção a porta. Abriu-a lentamente para não acordar Shun, olhou-o uma última vez e sussurrou:

- Perdoe-me Shun...

E foi embora fechando a porta atrás de si

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Sibéria.Rússia**

O vento gélido cortava a pele branca, mas o cavaleiro já se acostumara com essa sensação, já se acostumara com a dor.Olhou para o imenso oceano a sua frente, coberto por uma grossa camada de gelo. _'Porque as coisas são assim? Porque tem que ser assim?_' - uma doce voz parecia ecoar em sua mente.

Simplesmente porque são assim, mamãe...Não há nada que se possa fazer... Há certas coisas que nunca mudam e eu sou uma delas...

' _Provavelmente neste mesmo instante ele já deve estar sabendo disso também...'_

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O sol já tinha acordado e inundava a cidade de luz e calor avisando a todos que o dia começara. Andrômeda abriu um grande bocejo e espreguiçou-se gostosamente entre os lençóis, sentiu a cama muito leve como se faltasse algo, alguém...

- Hyoga? – disse com a voz ainda sonolenta

Não obtendo respostas abriu os olhos e não encontrou Cisne ao seu lado na cama e suspirou:

- Ai Hyoga...não sei como você consegue levantar tão cedo todos os dias, ainda mais depois de ontem...Nossa tô cansado até agora...canseira boa hihi

Andrômeda senta-se na cama apoiando os braços nos joelhos examina o lado da cama pertencente ao amado e então nota em cima do travesseiro um envelope com seu nome e com uma caligrafia conhecida.

- Hmmmm...O que será que deve ser...n.n

Pega o envelope retirando uma carta e corre o olho curioso pelo conteúdo da carta:

"_Shun_

_É madrugada, estou aqui no meu antigo quarto tentando começar uma carta, ou melhor, dizendo uma confissão, não encontro palavras certas para contar-te o furacão que está me devastando por dentro. Tento encontrar palavras cultas, mas do que adiantaria isso?Por mais rebuscadas que fossem as palavras ainda assim elas não seriam capazes de esconder a amargura que estou sentindo e muito menos impediriam a decisão que esta carta anuncia. _

_Estou no meio de uma estrada longa que agora se dividi em dois caminhos e chegou a hora de escolher, não posso mais brincar de esconde-esconde, não posso mais fingir que tudo está bem, porque não está. Nesse caminho eu sempre andei só, mesmo que houvesse pessoas ao meu redor eu sempre me senti só e agora é o momento de encarar e aceitar isso e seguir em frente, sozinho, porque eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, você merece alguém que te faça feliz de verdade._

_Durante muito tempo eu acreditei que eu tinha me livrado dessa dor, eu acreditei que pudesse amar de verdade e ser feliz e te fazer feliz, eu concedi essa chance para mim mesmo, mas eu falhei, sim eu falhei, porque no fundo eu sempre continuava o mesmo e um dia isso voltou à tona e eu caí em mim, eu nunca mudara e nunca mudaria, sempre serei solitário e nunca serei capaz de sentir o amor em sua essência._

_Dói-me muito estar escrevendo essas palavras, durante muito tempo eu tentei fugir disso, tentei não ouvir o que minha consciência dizia e continuei sonhando nosso sonho bom, mas não posso mais fugir da realidade, este é o fato, eu não posso mais continuar sonhando, não tenho o direito de te enganar.Desculpe-me por destruir nosso sonho, essa angústia aqui dentro de mim, é muito maior que eu, a sensação que tenho é que isto está enraizado dentro de mim de tal maneira que não pode ser arrancado. É um sentimento que está em mim em todos os lugares, em todos os momentos, andando nas ruas, conversando com as pessoas eu ainda consigo sentir isso no fundo do meu peito latejando sempre, e uma dor profunda me esmagava por saber que eu sempre sentiria isso e nunca conseguiria ser feliz e amar alguém._

_Há momentos que eu não sei onde estou é como se por segundos eu esquecesse tudo ao meu redor e fosse para outros lugares que não consigo me lembrar numa fração de segundos. Gostaria que isso acontecesse de outra forma, que esquecesse por segundos como eu sou, e que você pudesse me contar mentiras coloridas sobre mim e me mostrar de um jeito diferente...Seria muito bom, esquecer mesmo que por uma fração de segundos esses sentimentos tão ruins e frios, toda sensação de sempre querer estar sozinho. Meu coração está doendo tanto, um vazio no meio do peito que me dói tanto tanto tanto. Eu não quero ver ninguém sofrendo por isso...Eu não quero ver você sofrer, por isso estou indo embora._

_Eu já não sinto o calor do sol, os pingos da chuva, nem a sua presença também, eu só sinto o frio que vem do meu coração. Estamos perto um do outro, mas eu estou tão longe de ti , é tão impossível de dizer, eu não consigo, gostaria de ter dito coragem de ter conseguido expressar verbalmente o conteúdo dessa carta, mas não consegui, a fala sempre me fugia e encontrei no papel a melhor forma de expressar o que estou sentindo e explicar-lhe a decisão que tomei._

_Enquanto tentava escrever essa carta, peguei aquele seu livro de poesia, na esperança de achar algo que traduzisse ou ao menos ilustrasse o que há aqui dentro de mim..._

"**_Amor que morre_**

_O nosso amor morreu... Quem o diria!  
Quem o pensara mesmo ao ver-me tonta,  
Ceguinha de te ver, sem ver a conta  
Do tempo que passava, que fugia!_

_Bem estava a sentir que ele morria...  
E outro clarão, ao longe, já desponta!  
Um engano que morre... e logo aponta  
A luz de outrora miragem fugidia..._

_Tão risonho  
Aquele dia foi, aquela tarde!  
E morreu como morre todo o sonho  
Deixando atrás de si só a saudade"_

_"Sinto os passos de Dor, essa cadência  
Que é já tortura infinda, que é demência!  
Que é já vontade doida de gritar!_

_E é sempre a mesma mágoa, o mesmo tédio,  
A mesma angústia funda, sem remédio,  
Andando atrás de mim, sem me largar"._

_(Florbela Espanca)._

_Não sei se esses poemas ajudarão você a compreender o que estou sentindo, mas é isso.Sei que você saberá onde estou, mas lhe peço que não venha me procurar isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis e eu não mudarei minha decisão. Siga sua vida, não olhe para trás e seja feliz._

_Alexei Hyoga Yukida'_

Andrômeda segurava a carta, estático, sua mente rodava não conseguia por o raciocínio em ordem.

'_Deve ser um pesadelo...só pode ser um pesadelo...Tudo estava tão bem...só pode ser um pesadelo...' _Lagrimas escorriam do seu rosto, mas sua expressão estava em estado de choque e assim permaneceu.

Na sala da mansão, Seiya jogava videogame e Shiryu lia um livro.

- Seiya será que está acontecendo algo de errado com Shun e Hyoga?

P- or que Shi? Só porque eles ainda não acordaram? Sabe como é né, eles devem estar...Ah você entendeu né? Nem quero imaginar haha

- Ah Seiya não seja bobo...Já é quase 1 hora da tarde, eles não iam estar na cama até essa hora...e alias eu não sinto o cosmo do Hyoga próximo, parece estar distante daqui...acho que eu vou lá no quarto ver se está tudo bem.

- É verdade eu também não tô sentindo o cosmo do Hyoga. Ah, mas eu não vou lá no quarto deles não, não mesmo, eu não quero pegar ninguém no flagra...Vai você.

- Porque só eu me preocupo hein ¬¬

Shiryu sobe as escadas da mansão, e vai em direção ao quarto dos namorados e bate na porta:

- Shun...Hyoga...Vo-vocês estão aí?

- Tô aqui. Entra – uma voz chorosa responde

Shiryu abre a porta e encontra Shun embaixo dos edredons, os olhos vermelhos e tristes, um semblante que nada lembrava aquele garoto meigo e alegre que era seu amigo, Shiryu senta na beira da cama e pergunta assustado:

- Ei Shun que cara de velório é essa?O que aconteceu? E Hyoga onde está?

- Ele foi embora.

- Embora?Pra onde?Por quê?Vocês brigaram né?

- Acabou tudo – a voz de Andrômeda era apenas um sussurro triste.

- Acabou? Mas como? Vocês pareciam estar super bem...Você sabe que eu não entendo muito esse tipo de relacionamento, mas o que eu sei é que vocês são meus amigos, que eu gosto muito de vocês porque vocês são pessoas muito especiais e que vocês transmitiam muita felicidade quando estavam juntos.

Shun solta um pequeno sorriso, mas logo em seguida suas feições ficam tristonhas.

- É parecia...Mas ele acabou tudo...

- Por quê?

Shun olha nos olhos do amigo e se auto questiona '_por quê?'_', ele também não sabia responder porque e entrega a carta que Hyoga lhe deixou para que Shiryu lê-se e talvez compreende-se o que ele não tinha conseguido. Shiryu lê a carta atentamente e conclui:

- Shun eu imagino como você deve estar se sentindo, você estava feliz e tudo parecia bem entre vocês, mas os caminhos do amor são misteriosos e nós nunca podemos ter plenamente certeza de nada...Para você foi mais fácil aceitar isso, aposto que você nunca pensou ou se questionou sobre o amor, porque pra você o amor é natural, você o sente e pronto, mas para algumas pessoas o amor não parece assim tão fácil e muitas vezes eles têm que passar por caminhos tortuosos para compreender o real valor do amor e Hyoga com certeza deve ser uma dessas pessoas, ao invés de apenas sentir o amor, ele ficava pensando, provavelmente ele não acredita que possa ser feliz, que uma coisa tão boa como o amor esteja acontecendo com ele, assim como ele disse na carta. O amor é incerto e por isso devemos ter segurança em nós mesmos e na pessoa que nos ama, isso basta para nos dar força para seguir e lutar, pelo jeito ele não tinha essa auto-confiança.

- Muito bonitas suas palavras meu amigo, mas isso não muda o que aconteceu e está acontecendo – nesse instante Shun não suporta mais segurar o choro e lágrimas brotam sucessivamente molhando o delicado rosto.

- Mas chorar também não vai mudar nada, nesse instante você tem que pensar o que você vai fazer, qual decisão vai tomar, se você vai atrás dele lutar pelo seu amor ou se você vai deixar isso para trás e seguir em frente.

- Falando parece fácil, mas não é, eu estou em estilhaços por dentro, a única coisa que quero fazer agora é chorar, por favor, me deixe sozinho...

- Mas Shun você não pode ficar aqui para sempre...

- Por enquanto eu posso, me deixe sozinho, por favor.

Shiryu decide fazer a vontade do amigo visto que ele não mudaria de decisão e sai do quarto deixando Andrômeda chorando baixinho embaixo dos edredons. Vendo Shiryu descer, Seiya vai ao seu encontro no saguão da mansão.

- Nossa você demorou, até pensei que tava rolando uma suruba lá em cima hahahaha!

- '¬¬ Seiya não ria, a situação não é pra brincadeira...

- Putz desculpe Shi, mas o que está acontecendo afinal?

- O Hyoga deixou uma carta pro Shun terminando tudo com ele e foi embora.

- Hmmmm entendi...briguinha de namorados ih daqui a pouco eles voltam e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não Seiya dessa vez é sério...Hyoga deixou bem claro na carta que não tem volta, eu nunca vi o Shun tão triste desde que nos conhecemos ele é sempre tão alegre e agora ele está lá na cama chorando sem parar.

- Temos que fazer algo então!

- Acho que por enquanto não podemos fazer nada, eles têm que resolver, por enquanto não podemos nos meter...Só se as coisas ficarem piores...

- É o jeito mesmo...Ai tô começando a sentir saudades de Poseidon Hades, nossas batalhas eram menos complicadas que isso.

- Dessa vez você tem razão Seiya.

O dia passou, o sol foi embora dando lugar à lua, Andrômeda permanecia do mesmo modo em que acordou, ainda de pijamas, sob o edredom chorava. Chorou o dia inteiro, o rosto estava inchado, os olhos cansados. Decidiu –se levantar, enrolando o edredom em si e foi até a varanda do quarto olhou para o céu. A noite estava muito bonita, o céu limpo e estrelado, mas Andrômeda que sempre admirava a beleza da natureza, naquela instante parecia não se importar com isso, não reparava, olhou diretamente para uma constelação especifica, a constelação Cruz do Norte, que brilhava no céu. Permaneceu alguns instantes olhando-a, enxugou a última lágrima que teimava em cair.

- Não vou me dar por vencido, não vou ficar aqui me lamentando, chorando, eu vou atrás de você Hyoga, mesmo você tendo me falado que não era para ir, mas eu não vou aceitar facilmente isso, preciso tentar trazer você de volta pra mim...Eu não posso acreditar naquela carta, eu preciso ouvir todas aquelas coisas da sua boca para que eu possa acreditar...

Voltou para dentro do quarto e dormiu.


End file.
